


secretly exchange·偷换 05

by Gardenia_1225



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardenia_1225/pseuds/Gardenia_1225
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 9





	secretly exchange·偷换 05

等到吕焕雄工作的事情终于安定下来又过去了小半个月。  
彼时他才在公司通了好几宵，回家睡得昏天黑地，被金英助叫醒吃晚饭的时候精神稍微恢复了一点点，黑眼圈还是重的快要占据了整张脸。  
“我真的以为我要死了…”  
“你不是不让我熬夜工作吗…再这样下去你也要进医院了啊…”金英助揉了揉着他睡得乱糟糟的头发。  
经历过金英助半夜昏倒过的事情之后，吕焕雄一直对此都很注意，再也没肯让他过度工作过。金英助偶尔忙到忘记时间还要被吕焕雄半是撒娇半是生气地训斥几句。  
吕焕雄从汤碗里抬头，眯着眼睛对他抱歉地笑了笑。  
“对不起，”他从下向上，努力睁大了困倦的眼睛看金英助：“以后肯定不会了，再这样我就辞职。”  
“哦…这么真挚啊…”金英助怜爱地拿手指蹭了蹭他脸颊，吕焕雄顺着他手的方向歪过了头，像被抓到痒的舒服的小动物。  
慵懒温情的氛围持续了几秒，然后他突然想起了什么。  
“…对了，上次的餐厅怎么样？”  
金英助被毫无准备触发的回忆惊了一下，随口敷衍了出来。  
“啊…就那个样子吧…”  
“这样啊…果然好评星级什么的都是骗人的吧……”吕焕雄拖长了语调，嚼着食物还不忘撇了撇嘴。  
“啊…，但是…”  
金英助把手搭在吕焕雄肩膀上，亲昵地捏着他皮肤下坚硬骨骼的形状。  
“我碰到建学和东柱了。”  
他甚至没有在意自己想要说出来的理由，是因为表面上他们真的是友好的邻居，还是因为想要看到水面下交缠污浊的真实。  
他随心地说完那句后满脑子都是和孙东柱那个疯狂的亲吻，但还是看到了吕焕雄听到名字的时候因为神经突然抽紧而扩张了一下的瞳孔。  
然后在他转头后对上了视线。  
那片瞳孔里的情绪消失得快到金英助一点都没有抓到，然后变成了深不见底的雾濛濛得一团。  
和以往得无数次一样。  
“啊…这么巧吗…你们一起吃饭了吗？“  
吕焕雄的语气轻松地好像他们真的只是普通邻居和同事一样。  
是啊，不止吃了，我还在那里对孙东柱做了些更过分的事情呢。金建学发现的时候看起来像要冲上来打我一样。  
金英助的手指差点收紧了，几乎要脱口而出。  
但是他没有，他甚至摆出了和平常一样看着吕焕雄吃饭吃的很香的温柔微笑。  
“嗯…”  
金英助把手从吕焕雄身上拿起来，放在了椅背上。那是一个他死死掐住也不会有什么发生的地方。  
坚硬冰凉的触感正像他当时推开的装饰华丽的洗手间的把手。  
金英助一时之间无法从不断闪现的记忆里面脱身出来，言不及义地说了一句：  
“东柱…食量真的很大呢…”  
吕焕雄在他走神的时候把目光移回了眼前的食物上，闻言嘴角微微地勾起来了。  
但那是个看不清楚含义的微笑。  
“不过看起来还是很瘦很帅呢。”  
“学校里面肯定有很多女生追着的吧。”  
话题在这里微妙地停住了，一阵虚无感向金英助袭来。  
吕焕雄安静地吃完了饭，然后打了一个长长的哈欠。  
“去睡觉吧。”  
他的眼睛已经半阖上了，下意识的对着金英助张开了手臂，毫无迟疑地向他倾斜过去，就像肯定他一定会接住自己一样。  
金英助好好抱住他的时候贴近了他的脸，那上面因为疲惫的心气不顺嘴唇和脸颊都气鼓鼓地嘟着。  
在这个怀抱和触感都无比熟悉的温情时刻，金英助却因为刚刚产生的陌生想法，手心渗出了汗水。  
他好好地把吕焕雄放回床上看着他睡去，心里翻天覆地。  
刚刚那一瞬间，他看着吕焕雄的脸，脑海里却出现了孙东柱的样子。  
孙东柱被金英助投喂了一段时间之后长胖了，金英助偶尔开他食量的玩笑的时候他都无语地傲慢地抬起脸，脸颊和下巴上那有些少年幼稚感的的肉嘟嘟的样子扑进金英助视线里，因为和吕焕雄线条锋利的下颚线一点都不一样，一直被金英助记在脑子里。  
他心跳的极快，好像有些什么东西从那里面破土而出。  
他终于在这场居心策划报复戏码里输掉了自己的一切。  
吕焕雄早该发现了他和孙东柱的事情，大概在他第一次着急地在孙东柱的咬痕一点都没有变淡的时候就给他看的时候就知道了。  
那是唯一的一次，他带着孙东柱留下的咬痕进入吕焕雄身体的时候，吕焕雄把脸埋进枕头里，一点声音都没有发出来。  
可是在那之后，他的爱人对他一如往昔，连目光停留在他身上新鲜痕迹到被他发现的程度都不是多数。他经历了漫长的痛苦纠结也没能用爱或不爱来衡量吕焕雄对待他的一切，然后一句疑问都还没有提出口，就迷失在自己的怪圈里。  
连什么时候自己对孙东柱的情感发生了变化都没注意到。  
他在床边坐得笔直，之前做过的疯狂的过火的事情一件一件像走马灯一样在脑子里闪过，这甚至像是他知道吕焕雄出轨之后最冷静的一次。  
意外的是，他不觉得懊悔，也不觉得难过，比起他意识到吕焕雄出轨之后的痛苦迷茫，他适应这件事情只花了几分钟。  
然后他病态地勾起嘴角。  
“焕雄啊，”  
他没有放轻音量，但是熟睡的吕焕雄一点都听不到：  
“我也背叛你了。

太阳余晖的光芒很快就全部消逝，时间虽早，吕焕雄就已经在床上睡得很香，看来是几天没睡好觉了。  
而金英助等到午夜才上床，轻手轻脚掀起了被子努力不吵醒吕焕雄，闭上眼睛的那一刻，就很快堕入无边无际的黑暗。

-  
金英助从进门的时候就觉得不对劲。  
吕焕雄有点呆滞地坐在床边，穿着的衬衣还留着刚刚纠缠过，像是马上就要被脱掉的褶皱痕迹，堪堪扣住最下面的几颗扣子。头发也被他的手指揉乱了，或者是刚刚躺在床上压乱的——金英助去看床上那一片明显有人奋力动作过的狼藉。  
他们差一点，就在刚刚，如果他回来的晚一点，金建学和吕焕雄就会在他和吕焕雄每天睡觉的床上做爱了。  
他所以为的，也是吕焕雄一直藏好的，金建学和吕焕雄偷情大部分是在外面的宾馆或者随便什么地方。而现在，这种荒唐的事情就发生在了他眼前。  
即使他早就知道接受了，看着这样的事情真实地发生在他眼前，他还是体会了到怒不可遏的感觉。   
他压抑着怒火扯着领子把吕焕雄从床上拽起来，本就松垮的衬衣被扯的更开，露出吕焕雄一片白净的胸膛。  
吕焕雄低着头站在他面前，他居高临下地看下去，从他敞开的领子里看到了胸前微微挺立的乳头，发着淫靡的粉红色。  
他把手顺着伸进去，摸到那里狠狠地扯了一下，吕焕雄呜咽了一声，只把脑袋顶的发旋对着他的脸。金英助从来没对吕焕雄用过蛮力，但是这回他掐着吕焕雄的下巴，把他的脸抬起来，逼他直视着自己。  
“你别想逃。”金英助说着。  
吕焕雄几乎快被他提起来，摇摇晃晃地站不稳也不敢发出声音来，咬着嘴唇看着眼睛里冒出了水汽。  
金英助突然想起来前几天偶然在网上买的小玩具，当时不知道为什么鬼使神差地就那样买了，却没有拿出来过。  
把那个玩具找出来的过程意外的顺利，把它塞进吕焕雄后面的时候干涩地在入口卡住了。  
“什么呀，原来还没做吗？”  
吕焕雄被他拔掉了裤子按在墙上，腰深深地塌下去，屁股以极其羞辱的姿势翘着，颤抖着声音跟他道歉：  
“…疼，…不要…我不敢了…呜呜…”  
金英助一点没理他的求饶，用力硬生生的把那个小东西直接塞进去了。  
吕焕雄痛苦地发出濒危的声音，指甲扣进了墙面，金英助不理会，捏着遥控器在沙发上坐下来，打开了最轻微的模式。  
吕焕雄的身体肉眼可见地抖了一下，眼泪终于啪地从眼睛里掉出来了。  
机械系统轻微的嗡嗡声响着，在那个令人焦躁的背景音里，金英助用命令的口吻对吕焕雄说：  
“你跳个舞给我看看。”  
吕焕雄的眼睛不可置信地瞪大了。  
“什…什么？”  
金英助有点烦燥。  
“就是你以前跳过的那种舞。”他顿一顿，“最骚的那种。”  
“英助哥，…我真的不敢了…”吕焕雄身上的衬衣好好地穿着遮住了屁股，只能从他攥着的，微微颤抖的衣服下摆看出一点那下面正在发生什么。  
“快一点。”  
“你不是道歉吗，就用那个道歉吧。”  
“你还不做？那我来帮帮你吗？”金英助说着手指一动，房间里响起了震动频率加快的声音。  
金英助手指修长，遥控器捏在他手机只露出一角。  
“你不跳的话，就别想把那个东西拿出来。”  
“…英助哥…”  
“过来，”金英助拍着身边的沙发，“到这里来。”  
吕焕雄磨磨蹭蹭到他面前的时候金英助好多次都想直接伸手把他抓过来，却因为非要看着吕焕雄主动做这一切，硬是冷冷抱着胳膊，盯着他走到身边。  
吕焕雄眼睛里的泪又掉了一滴下来，穿过漂亮的脸颊。吕焕雄自己抬手擦掉了，像是接受了一切一样在金英助面前趴下了。  
吕焕雄拿手撑着地把屁股翘起来的时候，松垮的衬衣因为重力掉下去，露出深深凹陷的腰线来，然后随着他摆动的方向拉出一道妖媚柔软的曲线。  
金英助摸过很多次的，手感丰富的屁股，好好地包裹在内裤里，扭到他眼前，然后又远离。  
分开的两腿像在邀请一样对他张开。  
“再翘高一点。”金英助这么说，觉得吕焕雄的腰像眼镜蛇一样缠紧了他的脖子。  
吕焕雄呜咽了一声，努力再抬高身体的时候，金英助又把玩具的档位提高了一极。  
他看见吕焕雄内裤后面鼓起的那一小团，大概是玩具留在外面的部分立刻激烈地颤动起来了，然后吕焕雄带着呜咽的叫了一声，无法承受的身体摔下来，骨骼和地板碰撞发出了很响的声音。  
不知道是因为摔痛了还是按摩器的摩擦，哭声一下子抑制不住。吕焕雄好像从没有哭得这么厉害过，因为无法均匀呼吸而断断续续的话语听起来有些陌生。  
“啊…英助哥…求你…啊呜呜…”  
吕焕雄脸埋在胳膊里，身体缩成了一团在他脚边，一抖一抖地，像受伤了的小动物。  
金英助却比任何一次都狠厉，勾着嘴角笑了。  
“你不喜欢吗…？…我都不能满足你呢…不是还要去找别的男人吗？”  
金英助下体在裤子里面被挤压地胀痛，但是折磨吕焕雄的快感胜过了一切。他的手解开皮带的时候，抬眼看见吕焕雄把头从手臂里抬起来了，也正在看他。  
“喜欢吗？”金英助大大方方地拉下了裤子的拉链，然后那一团雄壮的东西跳出来了。  
塞进吕焕雄嘴里的时候，金英助长长地舒了一口气。  
吕焕雄的牙齿收的很好，一点都没有碰到，用口腔里温热的黏膜围住他，舌头翻开他器官上的褶皱，每一处都照顾到了。  
但是金英助不满意，他用手按着吕焕雄的头没有尽头似的让他吞得更深。  
吕焕雄喉咙里面已经发出了反胃的声音，但是被他死死按着挣脱不掉，憋在里面像是呻吟，眼泪和口水混杂着滴到金英助裤子上，在他衣服上攥出了深深的褶皱。  
他说不出求饶的话来，睁着眼睛努力地看金英助，眼睛里不断地被泪水濛住然后再流出来，像被玩坏的玩偶。  
金英助射出来了，一半在他嘴里，另一半喷到他脸上的时候，吕焕雄闭了闭眼，然后剧烈地咳嗽起来，口水和眼泪弄湿了那快地板。  
衬衣顺着肩膀滑下去一半，露出刚刚金英助掐出的交错的红痕。  
吕焕雄声音嘶哑又疲倦。  
“我不敢了，…我再也不见他了…饶了我吧…”  
听到那个字眼金英助眉毛跳了一下，沉默了几秒。  
空旷的房间里响起了“咔哒”一声，紧接着是吕焕雄的尖叫。  
他把遥控器开到了最大的挡位。  
吕焕雄整个人都瘫在地上，除了呻吟和哽咽什么都发不出来，被金英助拎起来的时候软得像早就过了玩耍期限的玩具熊，四肢轻飘飘地没有力气，只有身体随着剧烈震动得玩具抖着。  
金英助脱掉了他的内裤，把那个小东西拽出来。  
吕焕雄又尖叫了一声。  
“啧，”金英助把那个东西放在吕焕雄眼前，把上面分泌的液体蹭到他脸上。  
“可是已经这么湿了呢…其实你很高兴的吧…”  
他不由分说，掰开吕焕雄的腿，把震动着的东西塞得更深。  
“我是不是要和金建学一起干你，你才能满足？“  
“这里，“他把手指伸进吕焕雄已经被塞得饱胀的穴口，”要吃下多少东西才满足呢？“  
吕焕雄看起来已经疯掉了。  
金英助的手指放进去的时候，他发出溺水一样的声音，咬破了自己的嘴唇。  
“英助哥…我真的再也不敢了…”  
他连哭和挣扎的力气都没有了，喘得马上就要晕过去一样。  
“我再也不见他了…”  
“谁，你说，你不见谁？“  
金英助把手指和玩具一起拔出来，吕焕雄的身体又深深地抖了一下。  
“金建学，…我再也不见金建学了…”  
吕焕雄用最后的力气说完这句话，然后真的闭上眼睛，晕过去了。

金英助猛地从梦里醒来的的时候，天还没有完全亮。  
他额角带着汗，内裤里似乎有黏腻的体液。  
他收紧手指的手不住地颤抖着，心脏脉动的感觉和他在餐厅洗漱池旁按着孙东柱接吻的时候一样激烈，疯狂地超出了他的控制。  
吕焕雄在他旁边睡得很沉。  
他从洗手间回来，在床上坐了很久，一闭眼就是梦里吕焕雄破碎的样子。  
他一直坐着，直到身体变冷，从指尖逐渐冻结到心脏。  
这是他潜意识里，想做的事情吗？  
“对不起。”  
吕焕雄呼吸沉稳，一片岁月安好的样子。  
可是金英助冰凉的指尖碰到他微微鼓起的温热脸颊的时候，有一个想法蹦出来，愈演愈烈。  
为什么要道歉呢？

TBC.


End file.
